The Broken Down Cottage
The Broken Down Cottage is the twelfth episode of the second series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Augustus Filch * Arthur * Mrs. Filch * Mr. Filch * The Policeman * The Police Dogs * The Ambulance Man * The Nurse * The Fireman * The Junior Fireman Plot Augustus Filch was a bad boy who ran away from home. Popping a biscuit in his pocket and stealing money from his mum, he hopped on a bus to the country. While walking through the creepy woods, Augustus stumbled across the old Dun'Inn cottage, and as the door was unlocked, ventured inside. At first frightened by a rat running across the floor and then a creaky old rocking chair, he got an even bigger scare when he heard a voice coming from behind him. When he first turned around there was nobody there, but the second time there was a boy there who said that he is Augustus's friend. The boy's name was Arthur, and he had run away from home too. Although Arthur told Augustus that the cottage was haunted by bad ghosts and Augustus at first thought that he wanted to go home, after a while the two decided to have some mischief. Running upstairs to the phone, the boys called the police to say that there was a burglar in the house, and almost immediately a policeman and his three police dogs burst into the cottage. After realising that the call was a prank, the policeman told them that if they did it again then he would throw them in jail. The next call the boys made was for an ambulance, with Arthur telling them that his friend was in shock after seeing a ghost. When the ambulance man arrived, Augustus pretended that he was dying, but soon stopped after the ambulance man instructed his nurse to get the big needle and the heart battery. Once the ambulance man saw this he told them that if they got in trouble again, then they would have to get better by themselves. Their next victims were the fire brigade, but the fireman left after seeing that there was no real fire, and the boys laughed themselves to sleep in front of the log fire in the hearth, thoroughly pleased with themselves. Waking up in the morning, Augustus and Arthur were freezing. Augustus suggested that they call his mum and dad and tell them that they are being haunted by a twelve-headed dog with fangs like daggers. When Augustus's parents arrived, the fire brigade and police were already there and told them that the two young muckabouts must have fallen asleep in front of the fire and a log rolled out which set fire to the cottage. When Augustus's parents burst into the cottage the boys told them that they were scared by hundreds of ghosts. When his mum asked them what the ghosts looked like, Augustus replies "A bit like us," before the children turned away and walked off, right through the solid stone wall . . . Morals * The morals of this story are "Don't run away from home," and "Don't make prank calls." Trivia *This story shares a moral with another series 2 episode ''The Gas Man Cometh''. Do you think that Arthur had always been a ghost, or did he die in the fire along with Augustus? He was a ghost from the beginning He died at the same time as Augustus Category:Episodes Category:Series 2